Torture
by SilverBlood666
Summary: [COMPLETE] Inuyasha is kidnapped and it's not a pretty sight. He's tortured physcally and mentally. He's returned half dead. Aside from his wounds, there still seems to be something wrong with him.
1. Chapter One

Torture  
By: Jillian  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his friends. If I did, I would've kept Kikyo dead. I don't really  
hate her, she's just really annoying. Every time Inuyasha and Kagome  
are just about  
to tell each other how they feel about each other, she pops up out of  
nowhere. (Sorry,  
Kikyo fans!) It just really annoys me. But whatever, on with the  
story!  
  
Inuyasha's Point of View  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice called softly.  
I couldn't answer her. I couldn't even move a muscle to yell back. Of all nights, why did the new moon have to be tonight? No, it wasn't Sango, Miroku, or Shippo who was in trouble. Hell, it wasn't even Kagome this time.  
The monk, demon exterminator, her demon cat Kirara, and the Kitsune were all asleep by the fire. They were supposed to be on watch while I was in my weak human form. Nope, they were all asleep.  
No, they weren't in trouble, I was.  
"Inuyasha, where are you?" she yelled again.  
Feh, where was I? I was laying on the cold, hard ground, deep in the woods with a razor-sharp knife pressed against my throat. And to add insult to injury, I was human.  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
"I'm gonna go get some more firewood," I said, standing up.  
As I stood, the wind caught my hair, blowing black strands into my face as a taunting reminder of the new moon.  
I walked out of the clearing and into the woods, gathering dry branches as I went. When I finally had enough, I turned and started back towards camp. I didn't realize how far I treaded until I was on my way back.  
A twig suddenly snapped behind me and I spun around, dropping my load. My hands automatically balled into fists and were up. I was ready for a fight by instinct.  
"Who's there?" I hissed.  
My eyes darted back and forth, looking for some form of danger. Human senses were utterly useless in the dense trees, especially at night.  
Something whizzed past my ear and I circled around again. This time, my eyes caught sight of a figure wrapped in a dark cloak of some sort.  
I started after it, when suddenly a cloth was clamped over my nose and mouth. It smelled suspiciously like that paint Kagome used on her nails.  
I grabbed at the hands over my face, but it was no use, I was weakening. Whatever was on the cloth was paralyzing my muscles. I slumped to the ground, fully conscious and alert, but unable to do anything to defend myself.  
Then a cold knife was pressed against my throat.  
*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*  
"Don't even try to move," a raspy voice hissed.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice was louder now, as if she was getting closer.  
I just lay there, unable to move. I couldn't fight whoever did this if I wanted. The only time I'm ever weak and look what happens.  
I struggled to move my body, succeeding only in twitching my little finger.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome seemed farther away now, like she was leaving.  
'Go get the others,' I thought.  
"It's about time that little nuisance left," said the figure above me.  
He took the knife away from my neck and put it away. He then he let out a call that sounded just like an owl. It had to have been a signal, because twenty or so little imp-like creatures came from out of nowhere and began to carry me off.  
I let out a hiss of air between my teeth, hoping to catch my 'friend's' attention. It was the only thing I could do since the rest of me was still partially paralyzed. I could only control my breathing.  
He looked down at me; shadows were cast over his face from the hood of his cloak.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Where are you taking me?" I managed to get out. I was slowly beginning to get a little more feeling into my immobile body.  
"There is someone who wants to see you," was his reply.  
"Who?"  
"Someone you know, but are not exactly friends with," he said.  
"Tell me!"  
"I mustn't. If I said, I would be killed on the spot without a spot." his voice seemed a bit thoughtful as he said it  
I was about to open my mouth and say something else, but an imp carrying me looked me in the eyes and pulled another cloth out of a hidden pocket. It looked at the cloaked man and he nodded.  
The cloth was pressed gently over my nose and mouth. Thankfully, it was much more softly this time. It smelled like that spray Kagome used on her hair. The chemical slowly made me groggy. It didn't paralyze me. My mind seemed to shut down and everything went dark. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (A/N: Okay, now I'm gonna try something new for me. I'm switching viewpoints for all the characters. I mean everyone, not just Inuyasha and Kagome's. That's what I normally do. I'm never the bad guy. Oh well, this could be fun. ::Smiles evilly:: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! I'm just kidding, I could never do anything too bad to the poor half demon. Okay, anyway, sorry about that. On with the story.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku's Point of View  
  
I waited quite impatiently for my minions to return with Inuyasha. I wasn't exactly planning on having him brought here. It just worked at the last minute that I recalled that he turned human tonight. I looked around my room from where I was. I was sitting in my usual spot by my window. That was where my servants would normally find me. There was a knock on the door to my quarters. It had to have been my incarnation Hiyaku with the hanyou. "Enter," I said, without turning to look seeing who it was. The door opened and Hiyaku stepped through it. He was followed by twenty or so imps carrying an unconcious form with them. "I have brought the half demon, Inuyasha," he said. I looked up from the window; a small smile lit up my face as I looked upon the hanyou. "Well done," I said. "Take him to the underground chambers, bind him with the chains Kikyo blessed. I will be down momentarily." Hiyaku left the room, his demons followed. I stood and retrieved my baboon pelt. Then, draping it around my shoulders, I started the trek to the sublevels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome's Point of View  
  
"Miroku, Sango, wake up," I said, shaking the pair.  
They opened their eyes slowly, blinking sleep from them.  
"Lady Kagome, what is it?" asked Miroku, yawning behind his hand.  
Sango also looked at me with curiosity.  
"It's Inuyasha. I think he's in trouble." I said, " He was supposed to be back a while ago."  
I looked at their faces, reflecting the flames. The fire danced across their cheeks, making them look a bit like ghosts.  
"Why do you think he's in trouble?" Sango wondered, shaking Shippo and Kirara awake gently.  
"I was out looking for him, and I heard something in the forest. It sounded like someone was struggling against something," I explained. " I called for him, but he didn't answer."  
"Eww.something smells funny," Shippo waved his hand in front of his face and wrinkled his nose. "Like the paint you use on your nails, Kagome," the fox child yawned. "There's another scent too. It makes me sleepy. It's sweet, but not like flowers. It's like.um.like.it's like gross sweet."  
"Can you smell anything else, Shippo?" the monk asked.  
He sniffed the air again, looked at me, and nodded.  
"I smell Inuyasha, Jaken, and scorched hair and skin," he said.  
Miroku scratched the back of his head, the rosary beads on his wrist clattered as they moved.  
"Do you think Sesshomaru has something to do with this?" the monk asked. "If Jaken is nearby, Sesshomaru can't be far beind."  
"Well, it's not Jaken, it just smells like him. It's..toady."  
"We need to find him!" I said, "Can you follow the scent?"  
The Kitsune nodded.  
"Then we need to go after him," Sango stood up and stretched.  
"Right," the monk agreed.  
We all started picking up various items on the ground. I started rolling the sleeping bags when I heard a loud SMACK!  
"Pervert! Keep your damn hands to yourself!" Sango hissed.  
When everything was gathered and put away, Shippo locked onto the scents in the air and we set out.  
  
"It's getting stronger," Shippo reported.  
It seemed like forever since we started. It was dark and I've always had a thing about being in a forest at night. It was sort of a phobia. I've always had it. Anything could jump out and carry someone off. My mother always told me about the boogey man and how he takes away children. I shuddered at the thought and checked the glowing hands on my watch, it was 2:45 in the morning. There was still a long time until morning. I shivered again.  
Something rustled behind me and I let out a startled 'eep!' A squeal of fright escaped from me as something wrapped around my shoulders.  
"Lady Kagome, please, it is only me," it was Miroku.  
I let out a sigh of relief.  
"Sorry, I guess I'm a little on edge. I've always been scared of the woods at night," I said.  
I was surprised there was nothing lecherous about his kind gesture, but I was also a little nervous. Wouldn't Sango be a bit upset about him doing this? After all she loved him, not me. Miroku was just a friend to me. A good perverted friend.  
"Everyone has fears," the monk whispered, "Mine for instance is this accursed wind tunnel. I'm afraid it will devour me before I can tell a certain someone how I feel about her."  
"Why are you doing this? Aren't you a little afraid a certain someone will get a bit jealous?"  
"Yes, but she wasn't shivering," he said.  
"I'm just cold. I'm gonna get my coat out of my bag in a little while." I lied. I wasn't cold, I was scared out of my mind. "If you want to tell her how you feel, just do what you're doing now. Don't ruin the moment with something perverted. Just take her by the shoulders like you're doing now. It's perfect. As long as you don't do something stupid, she won't pull away."  
He thought about that for a while before nodding.  
"I think that might work," Miroku replied, then added with a wink, "I hope I can control myself."  
His arm left my shoulders and I was alone again. I hadn't wanted to admit it, but the monk's presence was oddly comforting.  
I heard a startled gasp from the left of me and I smiled, knowing it was Sango. "The scent is fading," Shippo reported, Kirara growled in agreement. "There's not much to go on anymore."  
'Please be alright, Inuyasha.' I pleaded silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** End of Kagome's Point of View **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Okay that's it for now. I think I bit off more than I can chew. This is gonna be a lot harder than I originally thought. By the way,  
sorry about that little itty- bitty tidbit of fluff between Miroku and  
Kagome. That just wrote itself out and I couldn't stop it. Don't be surprised if some of the characters pop up from out of nowhere. They might  
be a bit OOC.  
(Y)  
(~.~) ~~~~~ It's a bunny!  
("')('")o 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I think I might have forgotten about this in the fist chapter! Sorry, I OWN NOTHING!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I'm baaa-aaack! (lol) Thanks for the reviews, they made me absolutely giddy with happiness. I'm not even joking.  
  
HMPrune: I'm not sure when they come in, I was using Jaken as an example for a smell Shippo would recognize. I didn't even think of really putting them in the story, but now that you mention it.I might be able to find a place for them. Thanks for the idea.  
  
Crimson Mist: Thank you for the offer. If I need help, you'll be at the top of my list. And I can't tell you if he'll be all right. You have to read the story. (lol) Thank you again!  
  
Hino Mitsukiko(): THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I was looking for the list of characters and attacks! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!! I know it's OOC for Miroku to not screw something up like that. But for once, I wanted the poor guy to get his way. He's like the Trix Rabbit. (I heard that the rabbit got his Trix once, by the way). So I figured, well, why can't Miroku have some? If that made any sense, cool. If it didn't, oh well. Thanks everyone! Keep those reviews coming! On with the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~Part Two~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I opened my eyes with great difficulty and the first thing I noticed was that a, my feet weren't on the ground and b, I was upright, standing.  
I groaned softly and took a look at my surroundings. I was in a green tinted room made completely of stone. I could hear water dripping from somewhere.  
There were strange devices in the room that I didn't like the look of. Such as the table in the corner of the room. It had chains coming from each corner with manacles at the end of each one. A crank was at the edge of the table. It looked like the when the wheel was turned, it retracted the four chains to it.  
Another thing I didn't like the look of was the two poles in the center of the room. From the top, there were ropes dangling. The same went for the bottom; ropes were lying on the floor in a heap.  
"Ah.finally awake I see," a voice said.  
I started and glanced around the strange room to see who had spoken. My eyes fell on a figure dressed in white. A familiar, furry animal type white. The hood of the outfit had a blue baboon face.  
"Naraku!" I struggled to lunge at him, but something held me back and sent a shock wave of energy though me strong enough to make me stop my actions.  
I looked up to see that I was chained to the wall by my wrists. Looking down, I saw that I was chained by my ankles as well.  
"Let me go," I snarled at him.  
"Why Inuyasha, I thought that you of all people would be able to break through your restraints," Naraku chuckled.  
I tried again to attack him, but another jolt of energized pain shot through my body.  
"Heh, I believe you've already met Hiyaku, correct?"  
The fire demon stepped out from a dark corner into the dim light. For once I could see my captor.  
Dragon scale green eyes stared back into mine, contrasting sharply against his long cerulean blue hair. It was in a braid down past his knees. Some of his bangs fell into his face across a pair of crimson stripes under each of his eyes. A sign of his demon heritage.  
Hiyaku wore a black battle suit with midnight blue shields on his shoulders trimmed in silver. (A/N: Picture Sango's fighting suit, only made for a guy.) A curved sword hung at his waist, along with a pair of sais as well. (Those fork things that the red ninja turtle uses.) His black leather boots went halfway up to his knees and later I would find out there were daggers concealed the soles.  
"Hello again, Inuyasha," he said softly.  
"Feh, so what do you want with me anyway?" I snapped, looking down at Naraku.  
"The remaining Shikon shards if you have them. It would be a convenience if I didn't have to go out and look for them," he replied.  
"Ha! You think I'd give them to you?" I laughed at the idea.  
"No, I did not think you would give them up so easily," he said with a toying smile on his lips. "Why do you think you are in this particular room?"  
I thought for a few seconds in mock confusion.  
"Because you have a lot of spare time to build a room like this?" I asked, all innocents.  
"Very clever, Inuyasha. But no, you're here because I need you for bait to get Kikyo's reincarnation," he replied.  
That caught my attention. Why would he want Kagome?  
"Why?" I demanded.  
"Well, I don't really want her. Onigumo lusts for her. I really could not care less about what or why he wants her. I suppose I could let him have his way for once," Naraku answered.  
"You'd better let me go," was all I said.  
Naraku's eyes narrowed.  
"And what will you, a mere human do to stop me?"  
"I won't be human forever."  
He ignored my threat and continued looking at me. I stared back at him from my perch on the wall. He didn't scare me. No, not a bit. He turned to Hiyaku.  
"Do with him what you will. I will be back by the hour of the ox," with that Naraku left, leaving my life in the hands of a dragon demon.  
My only chance now was a pervert, a pup, a rouge demon exterminator and a priestess's reincarnation. And I'd give anything to see them all now. ~~~~~~~~~~*****~*~*~***~*~*~*****~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KOUGA'S POINT OF VIEW-  
  
I sniffed the air as I ran. It was her. I knew it was her, but there were other unusual scents in the air. Two of which were particularly strange. Among the scent of burnt hair and skin, was a smell that wasn't natural. It was sweet, but not like a flower. It was like herbs, but too sweet. I didn't know how to describe it. The other scent was acidic. It was disgusting.  
All of them were intertwined with Kagome and her friends' scents. They were close, that much I knew. Kagome's sweet scent, cherry blossoms, cut through the forest clearly. It was getting stronger with each step I took.  
I sprinted past trees and bushes until I saw them. In fact, I nearly passed them.  
"Oi! Kagome!" I yelled as I scooped her up into my arms.  
She let out a startled shriek while her friends called her name.  
"SIT!" she screamed.  
This made me stop in my tracks. Why would she tell me to sit?  
"Put me down!"  
I did as she wished, then I realized something.  
"Where's dog- face?" I asked.  
Kagome looked at the ground, then at me.  
"I think he's in trouble," she said finally.  
I let out a laugh. That was all? My competition was in a little danger? I was still laughing when I caught the scent of salt water. She was.. crying? Over a mutt?  
The monk left the other girl's side and walked to my woman. He gave me a dirty look before putting his arms around MY woman's shoulders. I let out a menacing growl at the sight.  
"What do you think YOU'RE doing?" I demanded.  
He ignored me as he turned her toward him and met her forehead with his own gently. Tears glistened on her cheeks.  
"It will be alright. This will all turn out okay. Even if wolf-boy here doesn't want to help," he whispered, "We WILL get Inuyasha back."  
  
"Wolf-boy?" I growled, taking a step forward.  
"Kouga, stop," said Kagome.  
She stepped back enough to face me. There was a determined look on the girl's tear streaked face.  
"Just because you don't like Inuyasha doesn't mean you can talk of laugh at him right now. If you don't want to help, that's fine, but don't just stand there and waste precious time that we might need," she snapped, "I just want him to be okay."  
She shoved past me and started walking towards the demon exterminator.  
"Kagome, wait," I called.  
"What?" She said, not turning around.  
This was it. I was digging my own grave but this was my decision. I was about to lose my woman for good.  
"I never said I wouldn't help," I sighed.  
  
Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review! Just press that little button in the corner. Yeah, that's the one. The little purplish one. Yup, that's it. Now press it and just write a little note about what you think of my story. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Hello! Thank you everyone for the reviews! Hino Mitsukiko(): I'm sorry I didn't mention this in the second chapter when I read your review, but Naraku remembers Hiyaku, just like he remembers Kagura, Kanna or Goshinki. I would think he remembers his incarnation's names, wouldn't you?(If I spelled that wrong, I'm sorry.) Yes, Naraku may be out of character, but this is my story and I'm writing it how I want to. I would rather have him interact with Inuyasha and the others rather than sit there like a bump on a log. If you still don't like it, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change it. I like it when the bad guy interacts and taunts the main character. He IS a part of the torture thing later. If anyone else has a problem with this, I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound like I'm yelling at anyone, I'm really trying to be nice about it. Disclaimer: Same thing as last time. Do I REALLY have to say it again? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I can't believe these lawyers keep making me relive the nightmare!! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
~~~~****~*~*Part Four*~*~****~~~~  
  
Pain. That was all I could say. I've been in battles where I was half- dead; Kagome had sat me probably over a hundred times. But all that was nothing compared to now. I was taken from my perch a long time ago and tied down to the table in the corner.  
My wrists and ankles were tie to each corner of the table and I was slowly being stretched. Hiyaku kept chanting apologies under his breath with each turn of the crank. He turned the handle and it lengthened my body with a force that was not to be reckoned with.  
My shoulders popped as the crank was turned again. Now even if I DID manage to escape, I wouldn't be able to fight with dislocated shoulders. Damn, how was I going to get out of here now?  
Kagome told me a story about torture chambers once. She was studying for a history test one day and I asked her what it was about. She explained about what a torture chamber was and what they had in them. I was interested for a while, but I asked why the torturer didn't just kill the victim straight off. Kagome told me that sometimes one person just wanted to inflict pain on another. I told her that I wouldn't torture anyone unless they REALLY deserved it. And even then I would still be having second thoughts. I felt sorry for humans. I realized that it was ironic, my situation. I was in a torture chamber and I was a human. (A/N: Ha! My longest paragraph ever! I mean ever!)  
The door to the room opened and Naraku walk in, still in his baboon pelt.  
"How are we doing, Hiyaku?" the demon asked.  
Hiyaku looked me in the eye. There was something strange about the look. It was almost as though it was full of regret. He was like a different person. Caring one minute, then cold and cruel the next. He shifted his gaze to Naraku.  
"I'm sorry, master Naraku, but why do we need this half demon?" he asked.  
"Just as soon as the reincarnation and the rest of the pathetic group arrives here, kill him if you wish. I don't care," Naraku said. "I only want the girl." That caught my attention. I raised my head glared at him. "What do you want with Kagome?!" I demanded. Naraku looked down at me, sending a chill running down my spine. "I do not want her. The Onigumo that is left* lusts after her. In fact, I would not mind having her myself." "No..." "Yes, Inuyasha, you are bait in my trap. And when Onigumo takes her, I can finally be rid of the human and useless emotions like this." Naraku looked from me to Hiyaku, "Ready the beams." Hiyaku released the handle of the crank and my body shrank back to its original size. I gritted my teeth in discomfort. God, my shoulders ground against bone as they tried to migrate to their native whereabouts. "How I DO hate to see a fellow half demon in pain." Naraku said. "Then let me go," I hissed. "I'm afraid I cannot do that until Kikyou's copy arrives." A loud 'clunk' came from the other side of the room, attracting my attention. "I apologize, master Naraku," he muttered. Hiyaku picked the beam up again and replaced it in the slot next to the other one. Naraku looked at him, then back at me. He snapped his fingers and the toad-like demon things entered the room. "Hiyaku? Come here a moment," said Naraku. "I want to see how you would deal with something like this." "Deal with what, master?" he asked, walking toward me. "Bones. I have never seen how you would fix something like this," he said. "I've seen how they set broken bones, but THESE aren't broken, simply, dislocated." Hiyaku looked at my shoulders and nodded. He signaled at the toad things and they hopped up onto the table I was on. (Yes, the toad things will have a name soon, I promise!) They untied the ropes around my wrists and sat me up. "You're in for it now," one of the toads said. "Yeah, we're never called in unless there's bones broken or something of the sort," another added. I winced a bit as they took hold of my arms, preparing to fix them. "Brace yourself," Hiyaku muttered. There was a sickening 'CRACK!' as my bones were forced back into place. I made sure to keep my face as still and emotionless as stone. I refused to give the bastard the satisfaction of my pain. I took a leaf out of Sesshomaru's book. Even my half brother would have been proud, had he been there. "I was hoping for more of a reaction than that," Naraku looked at me, then back at Hiyaku. "Get him set up with the beams then continue as planned. I will be watching from Kanna's mirror." He left the room and Hiyaku let out a sigh of relief. I let out the softest of groans and flexed my newly repaired shoulders. Then I stood up, knocking toad things off me as I did. "Release me," I demanded. I had more of a chance of being let go with Hiyaku than I did with Naraku. I hoped he would cave in soon. I might as well try. "No," "Hey, you!" one of the toad-imps yelled. I looked down at them. "What the hell are you guys anyway?" I asked it. "We're gnomes," it replied. Its voice was dripping with sarcasm. "What do you think we are? Huh? We're adimpto demons! Idiot." "Walk," Hiyaku ordered. Go between the two posts." I couldn't believe this. He actually expected me to listen to him? To let them just torture me? Yeah, right. In his dreams. "No, way. I'm not gonna just let you do anything without a fight," "Please, just do this. I hate it as much as you do. If you do as I say, I'll make sure you are let free." "If Naraku kills Kagome, I have nothing to live for anyway! I can't just let that happen." I said, "This happened once before and I swore it would never happen again. I will not let another woman I love be killed or harmed at his hands." I was so caught up in my speech, I didn't realize that the adimptos had pushed me in between the posts anyway. See? That's my pride and me. How I hate it at times. "I promise, I will do everything in my power to make sure she will go free," he said as the adimptos tied my wrists. God, I can be such a moron sometimes! "Damn it! Let me go! I'm not going to sit here and let the people I care about get killed!" I yelled. I kicked at the adimptos at my feet. Yeah, smart move. All it accomplished was my ankles being tied as well. Okay, so picture this: I'm standing, spread-eagle between two wooden beams. I'm tied so tight that I can't even bend my elbows or knees. My jet black hair was sweaty and sticking to my face, and I can't do a damn thing about it! Something scraped against the back of my neck while all of my hair was tossed over my shoulder. It just hung there. I heard the sound of cloth tearing and an invading breeze of cold air hit my back. Then a strip of red cloth flew over my shoulder. A white one followed a second later. THEY WERE TEARING MY SHIRTS OFF?! "What in all the hells do you think you are doing?!" I demanded. "I really didn't want to ruin such a nice fire rat coat, but these imbeciles forgot to take it off before they tied you up. So, now we must tear it," Hiyaku replied. The last part of my shirt was thrown over my head and all I had left was the arms draped over my shoulders. He must not have felt like cutting them off. I turned my head back as far as I could to see what Hiyaku was doing now, when something cracked across my back so unexpectedly, I cried out in surprised pain. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay that's it for now. I'll try to update again sometime soon. But when school stars again, it might not be so easy. I know this is a stupid place to end it, but I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep. Heh heh. I'll update soon, I promise!  
P.S.- Since I don't particularly enjoy writing lemons, if someone wants to write a rape scene for me, I would appreciate it greatly. Just email it to me please! InuYashaKenshin1@aol.com  
  
Please review! It means a lot to me! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Creative, huh?)  
  
Part Five- Inuyasha's Point of View *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't want to do this," Hiyaku whispered.  
He beat the whip across my body God only knows how many times. I lost count of how many lashes I took sometime after fifty-two. I know there was more though. I knew there was a lot more than that. I could FEEL blood running down my back.  
I strained against my bindings, but to no avail. I was only human. I felt the whip again and again and again. I was getting weaker and weaker. My vision swirled. The only other time I felt this way was when I met up with the spider-heads.  
I sagged against my bonds, exhausted. Sweat dripped of my face and neck. I was panting; it was like I couldn't get any air into my lungs.  
This was pathetic; after only a few whiplashes, I was acting like I was dying. What was even worse: soon Kagome would be in danger. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it!  
"L-let me g-go," I gasped. That was all I had said for over an hour.  
This was pathetic. How could I be acting like this? Just a bit of pain and I was at Hiyaku's mercy. Yeah, I was tied up and defenseless, but that's beside the point. I should be able to handle it!  
"I told you before, I cannot release you until that girl comes here for you," he said. "I will release you when she comes. I promise."  
"I..don't want her.. to come! What.. don't you guys.. understand?!" I panted, my voice was hoarse and my throat was painful. It felt like my mouth was stuffed full of cotton. I needed water.  
"For a being who wants out so badly, you really don't want anyone to come, do you?" Hiyaku asked.  
My eyes were starting to close on their own. I wouldn't be awake much longer. The pain I was in was taking a lot out of me. I was..so..tired.  
"No..I want to..get away from you..but, I don't..want my friends h- hurt," I managed to get out.  
"I told you, I cannot release you until the girl comes," Hiyaku explained.  
"T.time?" I gasped.  
"The hour of the tiger, (5:00a.m.)" he replied, "Why?"  
My vision was beginning to fail. I couldn't even think straight anymore. I couldn't see. I wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer.  
"K..Kag..ome.." I murmured.  
I was disgusted with myself. After just a few lashes, I was weakened and pathetic. And while I was stuck here, Kagome was going to be in danger.  
  
I stained against the ropes again, but it was no use. I couldn't break them and I couldn't believe how desperate I was getting.  
"I cannot even cease these movements. Naraku can control my every movement and my mind. I cannot fight him off. I am sorry," Hiyaku said. "I will."  
I fell unconscious while he continued to speak. My mind fell into darkness and I was gone. *~*~*~*~*~**********~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~**********~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, that was a short and tough one. I don't particularly enjoy hurting the characters or anything, but this chapter wrote itself. I can't control things like this. And for those of you who are confused, Inuyasha is still human and Hiyaku is under Naraku's mind control.  
Please remember to review! It means a lot to me! Thanks everyone! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! I am poor! I cannot even buy the manga!  
  
Author's Note: Nothing much. Just wanna say thanks to the people who review!! Angel(), anon, thanks a bunch! You don't know how much it means to me!!  
  
Torture - Part Six Inuyasha's Point of View  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
I woke up with a jolt of pain. My back, my arms, my shoulders, my legs, everywhere hurt. I was in a living hell. The only thing that kept me from going insane was the thought of Kagome's face.  
Astoundingly, I had only been here for a few hours and I already wanted to die. I couldn't take much more of this. It was only a matter of time before I broke.  
"I'm glad you are awake," a voice said.  
A pair of hands ran across my back, making me groan. Even though the touch was gentle, almost lovingly, it still hurt like hell. The hands left behind a cool trail, easing the pain somewhat. It wasn't much, but it was some comfort. Even if I was still standing and tied to a couple of wooden posts. Anything would help at this point.  
"I must tell you now, Inuyasha," it was Hiyaku. "I do not control what I do to you. Naraku has the power to control my every movement, IF he is not distracted."  
"That's great, but what use is that information to me if I can't get out of here?" I grunted in tortured agony.  
"THAT is where you are wrong," he said.  
This caught my attention. I could get away? I could escape somehow and keep Kagome from harm.  
"Then you'll let me go?" I asked. I sounded desperate.  
"Soon, very soon. It will not be long now," Hiyaku replied.  
The feeling on my back increased and the pain all but disappeared. It felt almost normal now.  
"What are you doing anyway?"  
"Numbing the pain. I cannot heal wounds, but I can take the discomfort away," Hiyaku answered.  
"Thanks," was all I could get out.  
"Hnn, I do not have much time before he takes me. Just remember: I am not your enemy. I have no control over what I do. I want to help. I am an ally. I just want to help you return to that girl. I know what it is to love another," he said.  
"Feh, she doesn't love me. She loves someone else."  
My hair was still over my shoulder, I noticed. And I realized with dismay that was it was still black.  
Hiyaku walked around to the front of me, his piercing green eyes stared into mine. A warm glow could be seen in them.  
"I do not mean to hurt you. There is just an hour or two until morning, then you turn into a demon again and you will make your escape," he said.  
I looked as his cerulean hair fell into his eyes and across the red stripes under his eyes. He had almost a tender look to them. Something I'd seen in Kagome's eyes before.  
Hiyaku's eyes suddenly became like ice and he was gone. He was an enemy once more. He stepped back and snapped his heels together. A pair of daggers slid out from the soles of his boots.  
"THIS is my enemy, not Hiyaku," I reminded myself.  
I tried once more to break free of the ropes holding me in place. They didn't even budge! How could I get free?  
'It's only rope! Break through it!' I thought.  
I strained against the ropes as hard as I could. It was no use. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get free. There was no way. I couldn't even loosen them.  
"Let me live through this. Just long enough to tell Kagome how I feel about her," I prayed aloud.  
I truly believed that I wouldn't live through this.  
More pain hit me before I knew it was coming. A sharp pain in my upper thigh. My body would have crumpled had the ropes not supported it. I could feel blood flowing down my left leg.  
"Let me live through this, just for a while," I prayed again, feeling another knife strike in my side. "Please let me live."  
More blood gushed from me. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't end like this. I couldn't die. It wasn't supposed to end this way. At least, not yet.  
"Stop!" a new voice came from behind me. It was a woman. I could tell by the sound. "You will kill him to quickly. The reincarnation will not come."  
"Then what do you suppose I do?" Hiyaku demanded.  
"Master Naraku said to bandage the new wounds, then continue with your fists." I knew the voice. I couldn't remember whom it belonged to.  
I heard short footsteps coming closer to me, then felt a pressure on my back that made me cry out in pain.  
"The mighty Inuyasha is now brought down. The once nearly invincible demon is now helpless. What an event," I recognized the voice now.  
"K..Kagura!" I gasped; she pressed harder against my back. The pain Hiyaku had taken was now coming once more.  
"Yes, and soon, you will be dead and all of us freed of Naraku's control."  
Kagura dragged the rough edge of her fan across one of the deeper gashes in my back. It made me arch my back, trying get away from the object causing the torment. She laughed at my weak attempt.  
"Naraku also says not to forget to inject the serum." Her fan left my back. "Can I do it, Hiyaku?"  
"If you must," he replied. "Get some bandages while you are over there."  
Kagura walked to a nearby cabinet in a corner and opened the doors. Strips of fluffy, white gauze flew through the air. Hiyaku had wrapped my new wounds before I realized what he was doing. Then there was a prick in my upper arm. I looked up and saw a glint of silver slipping into my arm. As Kagura jammed it into my arm, it felt like acid was running through my veins. Then she just...left. She was just gone.  
"W..wha--" I panted.  
"Anti-healing. It was made with herbs to delay your demon healing abilities," was the simple reply from possessed being. Hiyaku put the bandages away. He still had the look in his eyes. I knew what was coming when he got back. I braced myself for what he would do. But I can't say I was prepared for what happened next.  
Hiyaku staggered passed me holding his head and crashed onto the stretching table. His eyes were closed tightly. Then I realized what was going on. He was FIGHTING Naraku, trying to get him out of his head!  
He sat there for five minutes straight; his eyes were closed tightly. When his eyes opened, the icy look was still there. This wasn't good.  
"He thinks he can fight me," Naraku was speaking through Hiyaku.  
He walked up to me until he was about a foot away. Then he pulled his fist back.  
"Fight it," I demanded, his fist slammed into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.  
I couldn't bend an elbow to try and breath. I was still stretched between the posts. I was completely immobile.  
Another fist met the soft flesh of my stomach, but this time it was slightly higher. The force of the blow splintered two ribs and broke another entirely. I couldn't breathe now. Not without experiencing even more pain.  
A punch connected solidly with my jaw next. I heard the bone crack and felt it slide out of place. A tooth sliced into my lip and I tasted blood.  
"Dammit, Hiyaku! Fight it!" I yelled, spitting the crimson fluid out on the floor. "You wanna be free?! Then fight it!"  
Another punch landed on my cheekbone before his eyes flickered. It disappeared almost as fast, I wasn't sure if I really saw it, or I was imagining it. One more blow struck my swollen shoulder, sending an unpleasant tingle through my arm.  
  
I lost count of how many times I was hit. This was miserable. My thigh hurt, my arms, my legs, and to add insult to injury, my back had started to burn again. My vision clouded in and I kept coughing up mouthful after mouthful of blood. I tried to tune out Hiyaku, the pain and everything. I wanted to die. The only thing that kept me alive was the thought of Kagome. I promised that if I got out of here, I would tell her how I felt about her. I would just come clean with it. I swore I would tell her everything.  
A particularly hard punch made me gasp. I just closed my eyes and tried my best to ignore the pain. I kept thinking about what would happen if Naraku succeeded in capturing Kagome. I was sure that after he raped her, he'd kill her. That couldn't happen.  
I realized with a start that Hiyaku's assault had suddenly stopped. No knives, no fists, nothing. I opened one eye wearily to see what was going on. What I saw nearly made my heart stop in my chest.  
Hiyaku was standing in front of me, his sword raised above his head. My mind may not have given up, but my body was through. I closed my eyes, waiting for doom to come. But...it didn't. I stood there with my eyes closed for about a full minute. Finally, curiosity got the better of me. Instead of feeling the cold steel biting into my flesh, I felt the sword slice through the ropes holding my feet. Now that I had some room to move, my weight sagged against the ropes holding my wrists. I couldn't even hold myself up. Then the ropes around my wrists were cut.  
My arms fell uselessly to my sides and I stayed standing for a few seconds. Now that I was free, I could save Kagome. I took a step backward, towards the door behind me, swayed dangerously, then fell. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it didn't come. Hiyaku had dashed behind me and caught my useless body before it hit the ground.  
He slung my arm around his shoulder and started to walk to the door. I forced my body to work, pain was pumping through my veins like the spider- head demons' venom from a few months before.  
"I do not think you will make it if you wait until sunrise," said Hiyaku.  
"So I..I get to... go now?" I asked.  
"Yes. Naraku will not be watching for another half an hour or so. Then he will come into that room to check on you and I, so if you want out, we must go now."  
He walked up the stairs while I staggered weakly behind him. The door opened and the cool early morning air hit my sweaty, feverish face.  
Hiyaku let out an owl hoot. Almost immediately, a big, bird-like creature landed silently in front of us. He helped me on its back, then climbed on himself. It took off as quietly as it landed. There was a tug at my hair, so I turned around as much as my battered body would allow.  
"What are you doing?" I panted, my broken rib made it hard to breathe.  
"You cannot be comfortable with your hair sticking to your sweaty face, correct?" he asked.  
Y..yeah,"  
"Well, it's the very least I can do to make you a bit more comfortable."  
I let a hiss of air escape through my teeth as his hands brushed against my back. The flesh was still tender where the whip had struck again and again. He muttered an apology and tied the end, then threw the thick braid over my shoulder. Away from my whip-lashed back.  
I mumbled a 'thank you'  
"You're welcome," he replied, "You have no idea how sorry I am for all of this. Master Naraku knows I hate hurting people. That's why he makes me do it."  
"As long as I can get away from here I don't care." I was about to say something else when I saw a flash of white and and the faintest glint of gold through the trees.  
"Stop!" I hissed and immediately felt the bird beast thing slow down.  
It could have been anything and I was probably risking both our lives but I was so sure that it was Kagome's shirt or the rings on Miroku's staff.  
We descended into the foliage and I saw it again. I tried to take a deep breath to call for her, but instead, I just coughed up a lot of blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it! The next one will be pretty good  
too. I like writing this. I think I may have found my thing.  
Anyway, see that button in the lower left-hand corner? Well, click it and tell me  
what you think so far. I gotta go start on the next chapter! Bye! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I'm gonna ask Rumiko Takahashi  
(spelling?) if I  
borrow them for the weekend as a reward for finishing  
exams. HIGH  
SCHOOL, EVIL!!! EXAMS, YECH!!! HIGH SCHOOL IS A PLACE TO  
PUNISH THE INNOCENT!!!  
Heh heh, sorry. I got caught up heat of the moment.  
Anyway, on with the story!! Author's Note:  
  
Thanks To: Miss Queen of the World Don't worry about him. He can do damn near anything... except tell Kagome how he feels about her.  
  
spiritchild029 As a matter of fact, Inuyasha is one of MY favorite characters as well. If you read my PROFILE, you'll see. The reason I'm writing this is because I was in a weird mood the day I started! Everyone else who reviewed seemed to like it. So don't waste your time and mine by sending pointless flames. If you don't like it, don't read it!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Torture  
Part Seven-- Kagome's Point of View  
  
I still couldn't believe I had told Miroku about the wolf  
attack. Now that I told him and relived it, I was even more frightened  
than before. It was almost too much to bear. (A/N: Get ready for a rather long flash back. I was really bored and I  
couldn't think of anything for Inuyasha's point of view. Sorry!)  
*~*Flash Back*~*  
The little girl laughed as her father swung her into the air.  
The evening sun fell in beams through the leaves of the trees.  
They were playing hide and seek in the forest behind the shrine they  
lived in. Inuyasha's Forest.  
"Now it's your turn to hide, Kagome," said the man.  
The little girl ran off between the trees, laughing as she went.  
He would never find her. Not where she would hide. Good luck to him.  
The sun glowed orange as she hid in the hollow of a large tree.  
It was big enough so that she could stand up straight. Kagome had been  
hiding here ever since she was old enough to play hide and seek. No  
one had ever found her here yet.  
Not only was the tree a great hiding place, it was also a good  
place to come and stay when she was feeling down. Or when she had a  
fight with her parents, she'd come here too. Kagome liked being in the  
forest better than being in her own house.  
  
She waited for her father to give up and yell "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" but he never did. The sun had set long ago and she debated whether or not to turn her flashlight on, risking her precious hiding place.  
After fifteen minutes of waiting, she climbed out of her tree  
and started to look for her father.  
A bloodcurdling scream split the air, followed by a howl.  
"DADDY!!" she yelled, "Daddy, where are you? I don't wanna play anymore!"  
Kagome started running as fast as her nine-year-old legs could go. Low tree branches struck her in the face and on her bare arms, leaving cuts that would sting later.  
Daddy, where are yo-" the little girl tripped on something and fell to the ground hard, her flashlight flew from her hand. The force if the fall brought tears to her eyes.  
Blinking through her tears, she looked for what had stumbling to the forest floor. There was a great shadow at her feet. She reached for the lighting device that had flown from her hand. Kagome turned it on and pointed it at the shaped by her feet. A second scream rang through the air a second later.  
The shape was her father, torn and bloody. His face had claw marks running down it and one of his eyes was gouged out, leaving a bloody hole. His nose was gone as well, eaten away. There was a large bite taken out of his neck. Blood from it coated the dead leaves beneath him.  
She stood up and started running again, trying to get to the edge of the forest. There was a howl behind her and she ran faster. It got closer and closer. She could see the lights lighting the shrine.  
Only about a hundred feet until she was home. She was so close now. Kagome could hear the pounding of the wolves behind her.  
"SOMEONE!! HELP!!" she cried out. "I need help!!" A great weight was suddenly thrown on her back and she hit the ground again. Kagome heard growling and felt hot breathing down her neck. Tears leaked from her eyes as claws tore into the flesh of her back. Blood coursed from the wounds. Pain burst from her shoulder blade. More blood was spilled. The little girl struggled to get away from the gnashing teeth and claws of the wolves, but it was no use. The weight on her back was too heavy to move.  
Suddenly, a gunshot cracked through the air. Kagome screamed when she heard it. The weight of the wolves left her back and shoulders and they scampered away, howling as they went.  
"Hey! Hey! Are you all right?" someone yelled.  
A large man came running up to her. She looked up with hazy vision.  
  
He was wearing a black and red plaid flannel shirt, blue jeans and a hunting hat. He was holding a rifle across his chest.  
Her mind shut down and she knew more. *~*End of Flash Back*~*  
  
A noise in the bushes jerked me out of my reminiscing.  
Miroku's arm was still aournd my shoulder, keeping me safe. I still jumped at every little noise, but not as much.  
I let out a scream when I heard coughing. I was sure it wasn't anyone in the group. It was too far away.  
"Kagome! What's wrong?" Miroku asked; he sounded panicked.  
"I..I feel the presence of a demon," I gasped, "No, two."  
One of the auras felt cold, unfamiliar. It sent a chill up my spine, making me shudder. The other one seemed somehow...familiar. It made me want to break down and cry. I could feel tears burning my eyes.  
"Inuyasha?" I called, turning around.  
There was a rustle in the bushes, I my heart nearly stopped. It had to be him. It just had to be.  
Another cough rang through the air. I shrugged Miroku's arm from my shoulder and made my way slowly to the side of the rugged trail. It just HAD to be him.  
"Inuyasha? Is that you?" I asked softly. "Please tell me it's you."  
The bushes parted and two figures walked out. One had the other's arm slung over his shoulder and seemed to be unconscious. Then I realized who it was.  
"Oh, my God! Inuyasha!" my tears overflowed as he looked up.  
"K...Kagome?" murmured the half-conscious hanyou.  
I ran the last few steps to him, covering the distance quickly. My God, what had happened to him.  
Inuyasha looked up at me. He looked horrible in the early morning light:  
There was a bandage around his left leg, soaked through with blood. His shoulders looked swollen. Another bandage was wrapped around his waist. His bruised and battered body seemed to be held together by just the dressings. His face was by far the worst.  
He had a black eye, a cut lip that probably would need stitches and bruised cheeks. I caressed his swollen face gently, my vision blurred by tears.  
This wasn't a regular battle; I saw that from the welts in his wrists. This was torture. The same wounds were on his exposed ankles. He had to have been being tortured while we were looking for him. While we were doing almost nothing but walking.  
"What happened to him?" I demanded of the other man.  
He looked at me with sad gaze.  
"You must be the girl Inuyasha spoke of. Naraku wanted you," he said softly. "I think we should find somewhere to pitch camp before I tell you what happened."  
The whole time he was speaking, Inuyasha's eyes never left my face.  
"Yes, maybe that would be best," agreed Miroku.  
I nodded and walked to Inuyasha's side. Taking his other arm, I put it over my own shoulder. As I did, I noticed that the stranger had Tetsusiaga strapped to his waist. But why?  
  
*~*One Hour Later*~*  
  
We reached a small clearing. Kouga had departed long ago when he realized no one was paying much attention to him.  
I helped the mystery man lay the injured human in a patch of soft grass on his stomach. That was when I saw his back.  
It glistened with sweat and blood. Deep gashes covered the flesh. Dirt stuck to the jagged cuts, making them look even worse.  
Inuyasha let out a groan of agony as I ran my hands over his back. I moved his thick, black braid when I came to it.  
"God... this... is horrible," I murmured.  
I turned around and rummaged through my huge yellow backpack for the first aid kit, ignoring the rest of the group's calls. I found it, took out some antiseptic and bandages and set to work on his wounds.  
"Kagome?" he mumbled.  
"Yes?"  
"I... think I-" Inuyasha stopped whatever he was going to say and let out a sharp cry of pain. A second later, I saw why.  
The roots of his black hair began to change white. He gritted his teeth and I watched as fangs grew from his mouth.  
I dropped the bandages I was holding and took his hand. Immediately he responded, gripping my hand tightly as claws forced their way out of his fingers. Inuyasha's hand tightened around mine and I gasped as a bone in my hand cracked under the pressure.  
He writhed as his bones and muscles snapped and popped back into demon form. His hand went limp and he lay there on the ground panting. His braid was now white and his eyes, their normal amber color instead of violet.  
"Kag...ome, please...no more pain," he gasped, his eyes actually had tears in them, like mine did.  
"No more pain," I repeated, dressing his wounds.  
I kept talking to him as I worked. I ignored Sango, Shippo, and Miroku's attempts to catch my attention. The only thing that mattered was Inuyasha. What had happened to him? What had he been through? I quickly smeared some medicine over his back, wincing at the pain in my hand and cringing when Inuyasha groaned. Then I put the bandages over the wounds. There, I was done. No more pain. "Umm... can someone come here, please?" I asked. I had examined my hand and had come to the definite conclusion that it was broken. I couldn't set the bone on my own. Miroku was standing at my side in an instant. "Do you need help with him?" he asked, nodding at Inuyasha. "No, but thanks. I wanted to know if you know how to set broken bones," "I know enough about it. Injuries were a part of my training as a monk. Does he have broken bones?" I looked at Inuyasha for a moment before shaking my head. "I do," I said holding my hand up. "Inuyasha squeezed my hand a little too hard, that's all." Miroku knelt down and examined my fingers. He tested every one of them and every joint until found the damaged one. Then he looked into my eyes solemnly.  
"I'm sorry, lady Kagome," he said. "Brace yourself."  
He shifted his hand to get a better grip on my wrist. (I don't know how to set bones, by the way. So, if I get this wrong, bear with me.) I winced as Miroku touched the broken bone. He took a deep breath and twisted the bone back into place with a loud 'SNAP!' A small squeal of pain escaped from me. I tried so hard not to make a sound, after seeing the things Inuyasha went through.  
Miroku took a strip of bandage and a pair of Popsicle sticks from the first aid kit. He quickly wrapped my finger in them and was done before I knew it. He was almost as good as a doctor from my time.  
"Thanks, Miroku," I sighed, looking back at Inuyasha. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. There was more originally, but I didn't feel  
like writing anymore.  
I might do this in Inuyasha's point of view next time.  
Please review!! 


	7. Author's Note

Just an Author's Note! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!! Anyway, I just wanted to tell everyone that I might not be updating anytime soon. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I suppose you wanna know why? Stupid reason, really. It seems that I've given myself a concussion. How dumb is that?! Go ahead and laugh at me suffering but I've got tears in my eyes from the pain as I write this! Ooooh! My head hurts so much! It feels like its gonna split in two!  
You know, it's about damn time though. I've hit my head so hard already two other times, left blood on the door the first time, and blood on my bedside the next. I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't leave blood in the gym.  
See, I was playing volleyball in gym class and my friend got hit in the forehead. In being the nice person that I am, I laughed at her and when I turned around, I swung my head into the pole holding up the net! There was a loud 'THUD!' that rang throughout the gym and the next thing I knew I was looking up into my crush's face. Such a hottie. ::Off in dreamland:: (So, that was the only good thing that came out of this whole situation. I got my crush's undivided attention. () I immediately puked up a delicious lunch, yes, right in front of him. I made him gag. Heh heh.  
Anyway, I'm sitting here watching Hercules: the Legendary Journeys, feeling like I'm gonna throw up again, so I'll let you all go.  
Bye! I'll try to update as soon as I can!  
  
Jillian 


	8. Chapter Eight

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I changed my pen name to Iolaus_Inuyasha12. (I know, still not very creative,  
but I like it!) I'm currently in a 'Hercules: The Legendary Journeys' rut and  
can't get out... (not that I want to or anything) Iolaus (Michael Hurst) IS DA  
BOMB!!! ::looks around and sees people staring:: Oh, my God... did I just  
'da bomb'?! (EWWW! Um... you read the chapter while I go wash my mouth  
with soap.) Anyway, I like Kevin Sorbo too; he's pretty - ARG! I'm babbling  
again! ::slaps face:: Just read the chapter. Sorry for putting everyone through  
that.  
  
Thanks To: (I love the 'thank you' part!!!) Miss Queen of the World Ya got that right. I think at my story, Kikyou will be in the torture chamber. (Creative, huh? Lol.) Yours was the longest review I've had yet! Kudos!  
  
Sesshomaru639 Thank you so much!  
  
Kat() Thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Angel() Thanks, I'll Try to update as often as I can.  
  
.....() If you don't like it, don't read it. Don't accuse me of copying of other fics either. This is MY story. It came out of MY head, so back off! I worked hard to keep it original and dark. I wrote this because I felt like it, not because I read some other fic and was like "Oh, I think I'll copy this one." I've never read a fic like this. It's a freakin' waste of my time to read your stupid, useless flames. If you're not gonna say something useful to me about how I could make it better, don't bother writing a review. If you're gonna be like that, I don't want to hear from you. (By the way, you spelled Kilala wrong. It's *Kirara*.) Anyway, This isn't really about Shippou. Although I think I did him some good, seeing as how he's pretty much useless in the show. He DID follow the scent in one of the chapters! (Sorry, nothing against Shippou everyone!) It's about INUYASHA! The fluff between Kagome and Miroku was nothing. I just felt like adding it. Besides, if you were attacked in the forest by wolves and were afraid, wouldn't you want someone to comfort you? Anyway, I apologized for it, so back off! It's a strange thing, writing fiction. See, what I found out about it was that YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!!! (I can't believe I wasted 242 words on you!)  
  
imuyasharulz!!() Thanks, I almost cried while I was writing this on paper.  
  
Hanyou-Inuyasha() Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Demon Girl16() Here you go!  
  
RyuuNeko Small concussion?! I knocked myself out and made a fool of myself in front of my crush! It's more than physical pain! (But thanks for the slushie, it helped a little...) It's my pride! My head feels like Inuyasha's hipped back right now. Okay, more of a mental pain, but still... Thanks for the whole idea of using the pain for Inuyasha's POV. I liked it.  
  
fala1385 OMG!! Thank you SO much!! ::Hugs and snuggles Inu:: I'm feeling better already!! ::Rubs Inu's ears::  
  
Suzki-hime Thanks, I hope so too.  
  
Inuyasharulez Thanks very much!!  
  
THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR CONCERN!! (::Rubs head::(  
  
(By the way, I don't know if anyone knows this or not, but *ahem* I HATE FLAMES!!) BTW, I thought that was hilarious when I said that out loud to see how it sounded.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't' wanna say it!! ::sees lawyers and Rumiko glaring::  
FINE! I don't own Inuyasha © or anything else! I own Hiyaku!!  
He's mine and you can't have him!!!!!  
::Pouts:: Happy now?  
::Lawyers and Rumiko nod and walk away::  
::Sticks tongue out at their retreating backs::  
  
Torture Part Seven- Inuyasha's Point of View *~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Quickly, Hiyaku set the giant bird thing down and helped me off. Putting my arm round his shoulder, he helped me walk forward. He suddenly let out a gasp and grasped my shoulder tightly. So tightly the pressure made me groan softly in pain. My shoulder was burned with fresh pain. Blood trickles down me back from his fingernails.  
Hiyaku apologized profusely for the new injuries and explained that Naraku was trying to regain control.  
I felt a fresh bought of coughing coming and not a moment later, it started.  
"Inuyasha?" someone called softly.  
My body wouldn't respond to my mind. I couldn't answer. I staggered towards some higher bushes with my arm slung around Hiyaku's shoulder. My muscles had been on fire since he had injected that silvery liquid into them. I hadn't been in so much pain since I was hit by the Wind Scar. It was something bad. Even when I was hurt as a human, I could still tell when wounds were healing. And so far, these injuries weren't even trying to scab over.  
"Inuyasha?" the small voice called again. "Is that you?"  
Hiyaku pushed some leaves and branches out of my line of view.  
"Oh, my God, Inuyasha!"  
I knew that voice. How could I have even forgotten?  
"Kag...ome?" I whispered, raising my head.  
She covered the last steps to me quickly. I closed my eyes in pure bliss as Kagome touched my sore face. My pain seemed to disappear as soon as I saw her.  
"What happened?" she whispered.  
I listened as Hiyaku gave her part of an explanation. Then Miroku suggested that we get as far away as possible and get a fire going to boil herbs for my wounds.  
Everyone agreed and we started walking. The whole time, Kagome never left my side. In fact, she took my other arm and put it over her shoulder.  
  
*~**~**~* One Hour Later *~**~**~*  
  
We finally stopped after God only knows how long. My body burned with every blink of an eye. Stray hair had escaped from my braid and was sticking to my sweat soaked face. How humans get by from day to day is beyond me. Maybe they were stronger than I ever gave them credit for.  
I was barely aware of my surroundings, as I was laid down on my stomach in some soft grass. Someone gasped and I groaned as hands touched my back. They left a stinging trail as they went. I felt my hair being lifted and being placed on the ground next to me.  
My vision became blurry for a moment. I swear by God in heaven above me, I don't think I had EVER been in so much pain before. I cursed myself for being so damn weak.  
"Kagome?" I murmured.  
I was just a little surprised when her voice came from right next to me.  
"Yes?"  
This was it. I was going to tell her how I felt about her whether the others were watching or not. I swallowed my pride and took a deep breath. Well, as deep as I could with a broken rib.  
"Kagome, I think... I l-"  
But of course, something went wrong again as another wave of pain washed over me. A fresh one. My eyes opened wide in surprise. This agony wasn't from my wounds; it was because I was changing back into my demon form.  
My scalp tingled unpleasantly as my hair went from black to white. My human ears melted into my skull and I couldn't hear anything. A second later, sounds bombarded me as sensitive dog-ears sprouted from the top of my head.  
I tried as hard as I could to stay silent, but a cry of pain ripped past my lips. Kagome took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. As she held it, bones cracked and cracked. It felt like my nails were being torned out as claws grew.  
Human canines receded into my mouth. There's no way to describe something like that. Fangs forced their way out of my gums. It felt like Totosi was pulling my teeth, except it was a hundred times worse. That was worse than the claws. It always was.  
My bones and muscles twisted, creating horrible cramps and knots that made me want to cut my arms and legs off. Internal organs shifted and squirmed as they found their original places. They left me with a nauseous feeling that made me want to throw up. I gritted my teeth, clenched my hands into fists and felt something pop. Oddly enough, it didn't cause me any pain.  
Then, all at once, about a million sounds and smells hit me. The scent of my own sweat and blood nearly made me sick. The sound of my harsh, ragged breathing intensified.  
I heaved a sigh of relief as everything stopped as suddenly as it started. Nothing else shifted or moved, I just laid there, struggling to breathe. Tears threatened to spill over as I caught Kagome's sweet scent. I couldn't believe how much I missed it. "Kagome...please...no more pain," I panted between breaths.  
"No more pain," she promised.  
Kagome let go of my hand and proceeded to dress my wounds. The whole time, she talked to me. Asking questions I didn't have the energy to answer. The rest of the group kept trying to get her attention, but she ignored them. The smell of the healing herbs she was using brought back memories I didn't want to remember yet. I wasn't ready for them. "There, no more pain," she repeated That was the last thing I heard before drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
~**~**~**~**~ Flashback ~**~**~**~  
A small boy was lying on a bed, completely wrapped in blankets. Only two, white dog-like ears were visible. The smell of herbs was thick in the small hut.  
"Inuyasha, drink this, it'll make you feel better," a woman's voice rang out in the dark.  
"Mmmmmffffffff..." came a small voice in reply.  
"Uncover your face. I can't understand what you're saying,"  
Slowly, the covers were pushed back and two amber eyes stared at peeked out at the woman. He peeled the blankets from his mouth to speak.  
"I don't wanna drink it, Mama!" the little boy said quickly and covered his face again.  
"Do you want to get sicker than you already are?" the woman sighed tiredly.  
The bundle of blankets rolled over again.  
"How come Sesshomaru never gets sick?" the small form grumbled.  
Seeing her chance, the woman took it. If Inuyasha wanted to be like his big brother, so be it. She would tell hm why Sesshomaru was never sick.  
"Because he takes his medicine, like you should," she reasoned.  
The covers were pushed back again and the boy's fever-bright eyes glittered as he looked at his mother.  
"Does it still taste icky?" he asked. "Did you put something in it to make it taste better this time?"  
The woman handed the cup to her son, nodding. He took it, put it to his lips and took a big gulp. Immediately, gagged but didn't spit it out. He was expecting a sweet, nectar-like drink, but instead he got something that tasted like the mud pies when he was younger. Mud pies and mulberry leaves, a nasty combination.  
The boy sputtered and choked the concoction down. When he was done, he glared at his mother, ears twitching.  
"You said you made it better!" the boy pouted.  
The boy failed to intimidate her. Instead, she just smiled and scratched behind his dog-like ears. He struggled to maintain his tough-guy composure, but couldn't keep the purring sound from escaping him. The scratching made him drowsy; he just wanted to sleep.  
The young boy yawned, putting his head down on the pillow, he snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep.  
~**~**~**~**~ End of Flashback ~**~**~**~**~  
  
(A/N: That, originally was for a different story. As I was writing it, I was thinking, "Aww! This is gonna be SO CUTE!! My mom thought so and she  
doesn't even LIKE Inuyasha!  
  
~**~**~**~ Later (late morning/ early afternoon) ~**~**~**~**~  
  
I woke gently to a comfortable warmth on my back and a cool, damp cloth on my face. Instinctively, I grabbed the hand holding the cloth tightly and squeezed. I was surprised I could move that fast in my current condition. I applied more pressure until I heard a choked...sob?  
"Inuyasha, it's only me," Kagome's scent lingered in the air close by.  
My eyes were closed when I smelled the salt. I opened them and saw tears making their way silently down Kagome's cheeks.  
Quickly, I released her hand and muttered an apology. Then I told her the reason why I had done that, that Hiyaku had done something like that when we first met. I managed to say all that while my mouth seemed to be stuffed with cotton.  
I pushed myself into a sitting position, despite Kagome's pleas to stop. Something pulled uncomfortably at my thigh. Widening the tear Hiyaku's knife had made, I saw the wound had been sewn shut.  
"I know, I know, it's not very good. But Hiyaku told us that Naraku injected that anti-healing thing into you and the wound was still bleeding, so-"  
I held up a hand to stop her babbling.  
"It's fine, thank you," I said.  
Looking around, I saw that Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were all sleeping near a fire someone had built. Hiyaku was sitting against a tree sort of far off to the side. Out of everyone's way. He was sitting cross- legged with his eyes closed tightly as if he were concentrating on something. For some reason, his actions were making me nervous...  
"How long has he been like that?" I asked, nodding at Hiyaku.  
Kagome looked at him and got a thoughtful expression on her face.  
"I think for about a half hour," she said. "Why?"  
It hit me suddenly what he was doing. He was fighting Naraku in his head! Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were in danger. After all I had been through to keep them away from Naraku, he was still as good as here. "Damn, you gotta get out of here," I whispered into her ear. "Go wake the others and get as far away as you can."  
Kagome looked at me, confusion clouding her deep blue (brown?) eyes.  
"Why?" was all she asked.  
I quickly gave her an explanation while I was looking for Tetsusaiga. When I turned back to face Kagome, the blade was safely resting in her hands. I took it from her, muttering a 'thank you' and strapped it around my waist.  
"Now, get out of here as fast and as quietly as you can, understand?"  
"What about you?" she whispered.  
"I'll be fine. Just get everyone out of here!" I hissed back. "You all need to leave... NOW!"  
She nodded and went over to the rest of the group. Kagome shook them awake quietly. My ears caught her words, telling them to be silent and to get away from here A.S.A.P.  
I wasn't quite sure what was gonna happen, but I knew there was going to be trouble...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
End Note: Okay, that's it. I'm done for now. Please review! ::Rubs head:: It makes my boo boo feel better! (  
  
P.S. Tell me what you thought of Inu's flashback! "It was SOOO cute!! I love it!" You know, somewhere along those lines. "Hint hint!" I know, I'm fishing for compliments. Thanks, I gotta go! ::Goes back to watching Hercules: The Legendary Journeys:: 


	9. Chapter Nine

Torture Part Nine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Ewoks RULE!!! "Luka luka luuukaaa!" (heh heh. I'm watching Star Wars) Thank you everyone!!  
  
Special Thanks to: Miss Queen of the World I'm glad you enjoy when I thank you!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! (Special thanks because you like being thanked) ;-)  
  
Banshee of Death Thank you very much. But..... um, don't use drugs. The story isn't THAT good. ::snuggles Gambit then sits him next to Inu::  
STAY INSANE, BANSHEE, STAY INSANE!!  
  
Sotamaru Gracias. I LOVE REVIEWS! ::Vein pops:: oww.... need a doctor....  
  
Inuyasharulz Thanks, but I'm feeling much better now.  
  
Sesshomaru639 Hey look, I'm thanking ya!  
  
Xenia Your name reminds me of Xena: Warrior Princess. Which, in turn reminds me of Hercules, which in turn, reminds me of Iolaus! YAY!! I LOVE IOLAUS!!! I'd take him over my crush any day! YEEE!!! I'm in love!!! *ahem* sorry about that. I'm glad you liked that flashback!  
  
midoriko Don't say sorry if you this is the best story you've read in FOREVER. Be happy!  
  
Shadow Fox777   
Item 1. Thank you.  
Item 2. Thank you, I wasn't sure.  
Item 3. It's not over yet. It's close, but not yet. It's not over 'til the fat lady sings!!  
::opera singing in the background:: LAA! LAAA! LAAAA! (Hold on a sec.)  
"That wasn't your cue, Minny! Not 'til it's OVER!!" (lol) (I don't know if anyone else found that funny, but I sure as hell did. Heh, heh.)  
  
Angel Thank you. I don't know how long this is gonna be. I think this may be the last chapter or second to last chapter. ::Sobs:: I don't want it to be over!!  
Inu's flashback was SO cute!  
  
RyuuNeko Thank you. I like seeing other people's POV of Inuyasha's transformation into a human and back as well. I thought the flashback was cute too. My mommy said I captured the essence of a child perfectly. ::giggles:: (wait, GIGGLES? I don't giggle!!) ::yells as loony bin people carry her away:: "I DON'T GIGGLE!!!"  
  
Monkeybratwon God, you're SO mean!! Why cant' you just be happy for me for once?! I swear, just because YOU don't like what I write, doesn't mean no one else does! (You spelled *can* wrong!) You are SO on my list..... J/K. But seriously, you gotta be nicer.  
P.S. See you at school! :-)  
  
fala1385 I'm glad you liked the flashback. And don't worry I'll come see you in your cardboard box! ;-) (P.S. I still have Inuyasha with me!!)  
  
Out4Sesshomaru'sHead I didn't stop updating. I just had a HUGE case of writer's block.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~*~*~  
Torture  
Part Nine  
~~~~~~~~  
Last time-  
She nodded and went over to the rest of the group. Kagome shook them awake quietly. My ears caught her words, telling them to be silent and to get away from here A.S.A.P.  
I wasn't quite sure what was gonna happen, but I knew there was going to be trouble.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was gonna be trouble. I was sure of that. Maybe we had a while before anything happened, but I wanted everyone to be on watch.  
Suddenly, Hiyaku's eyes were opened and the mood was instantly tense. Even Sango and Miroku, who weren't even a hundred percent sure what was going on, were wary.  
I couldn't even look Hiyaku in the eye. Doing that already brought flashbacks. The memories were so vivid that reality blurred and I found myself reliving the events all over again. (A/N: FLASHBACK TIME!!! Except I didn't put this in the other chapters. This happened when I was being Kagome.)  
  
~~* Flashback *~~  
  
It felt like I was being burned alive. It was pure agony, to put it simply.  
  
I was still tied to the whipping posts; my wrists were rubbed raw and bleeding. The lacerations were deep enough to the point where I thought the ropes would cut through the veins and I would bleed to death, mercifully. I wasn't being whipped anymore at least.  
  
I was having hot tar trickled down my chest. It didn't just hurt physically anymore. It hurt mentally as well. One reason was the thought that I was probably never gonna see Kagome again drove me insane. Another was that in being human, I didn't have the stamina that I usually did. I was slowly being tortured to insanity.  
  
The tar burned its way into my skin painfully slow. It seemed to dig in like worms in dirt. The burning agony was so slow. So..... slow..... and I couldn't do a thing. As much as I wanted to wipe it away, at the same time, I didn't want to move my hand anyway.  
  
"You.....g-gotta let me go....." I ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
Hiyaku looked up for a moment. Glaring at me in annoyance.  
  
"What don't you understand? I.....can......NOT.....let.....you......GO!!" he said slowly  
  
I bit back a cry of pain as a fresh rivulet of tar was let running down my shoulder.  
  
"At least stop this then!" I yelled. I couldn't keep my voice at a quiet whisper anymore.  
  
"I CAN'T!" he yelled right back in my face.  
  
He was normally calm during this sort of thing, but I had finally worn him down a little, but not enough. I doubt I was even close to being free yet. A scream of pain tore past my lips a tar oozed down my back, intruding in on one of the whip – gashes. It seemed to tunnel into my flesh.  
  
I couldn't believe I was going to give in and start begging in a moment.  
  
"Please! You—"  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" Kagome's voice broke into my thoughts, I thought that she was still waking the others.  
  
I shook my head to clear it of the thoughts.  
  
"Feh, why wouldn't I be, wench?" I snapped, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Well, you had this haunted look on your face. I'm worried about you," her voice was shaky and soft, like she was gonna start crying.  
  
I jerked my head up and stole a glance at her. Kagome's eyes glimmered with unshed tears. She stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Kagome, wait," I said, she didn't stop. "Kagome!"  
  
The girl stopped and turned her head so that she could see me out of the corner of her eye. Even from where I was, I could still see her tears.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is just hard," I said, looking down.  
  
Kagome couldn't have heard me. I hardly heard what I said.  
  
She retraced her steps back to me and sat down.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked softly.  
  
I was looking everywhere but at Kagome. I watched Sango and Miroku sitting at the base of a tree in each other's arms. Shippou and Kirara were playing in the trees, jumping from branch to branch. They switched from one to the other. They came to Hiyaku's tree next.  
  
There wasn't time to shout a warning as Shippou lost his footing on the branch and went crashing straight into Hiyaku's lap.  
  
His emerald eyes snapped open as he grabbed the Kitsune by the throat. Shippou's eyes rolled as he struggled for air.  
  
I heaved my battered body to my feet with a groan of pain.  
  
"Let him go!" I demanded, raising Tetsusaiga.  
  
The blade transformed, adding extra weight to my strained shoulders. I would have collapsed if Shippou's life weren't in danger.  
  
Hiyaku's eyes snapped open and he glared at me. His look sent a wave of terror washing over me. Instantly my blood seemed to freeze in my veins as an overwhelming fear surrounded me. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even think straight. Anyone who cared to look could see me trembling in fear.  
  
He took a step forward, throwing the choking Kitsune to the ground. Instinctively I took a step back to match his.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have been very, very disobedient," he snarled, still walking forward. "For that, you must be punished."  
  
I kept his pace matched to mine. For every step he took forward, I took one back. His glare never wavered. I started breathing heavily. I wasn't able to get enough air in my lungs. Just looking at Hiyaku brought back the memories.  
  
My back came into contact with a thick tree trunk. I couldn't think straight enough to remember to go around it.  
  
Each whiplash made me cry out weakly. Every punch made me wince.  
  
He proceeded to stroll closer and closer.  
  
The raw skin on my back scraped painfully across the rough tree bark. My hands shook and felt like ice. The hilt of the Tetsusaiga slipped over my sweaty palms.  
  
He was ten feet away and coming closer. He closed the gap quickly. My eyes widened as his pale face loomed above mine. I broke into a cold sweat as he stood there. I couldn't move.  
  
Every turn of the stretching table made me falter. The hot tar made me scream.  
  
"You WILL be punished!" Hiyaku hissed.  
  
Everything around me faded. It was just he and I.  
  
I flinched as he raised his fist. As he brought it down, pain exploded from the side of my head. I swear I saw stars in front of my eyes.  
  
A yelp of surprised pain could be heard from me as Hiyaku's fist connected with a particular tender spot near my stomach. I fell to my knees gasping for air. Tetsusaiga escaped my grasp as I landed.  
  
Every stab of the daggers made me weak. Every drop of my blood spilt brought new rage bubbling and seething to the surface.  
  
Instinct took over as the next punch landed on my sore shoulder. As Hiyaku lifted his arm and brought it down, my arm snapped up and caught his fist.  
  
I stood and caught his other hand while it zeroed in on my face. I let out a low, apocalyptic growl as I pulled his hands apart. The action brought his face closer to mine and I head butted him as hard as I could, drawing blood from us both.  
  
Hiyaku leapt back, holding his forehead, but he didn't stay there for long. In the next moment, he was right in front of me again.  
  
I blocked a blow aimed for my face and countered with an uppercut. He froze as the palm of my hand collided with his nose. Then he grabbed my hand and twisted it until something in it popped, making me hiss in sudden pain. I refused to let out a yell or anything of the sort.  
  
I broke out of his hold and jumped back. As I did, Hiyaku drew his sword and charged. Quickly, I scanned the ground, looking for my own blade.  
  
I spotted it while dodging an attack. I landed on the ground hard. Launching myself into a somersault, I grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga and brought it above my head just in time to block a killing slash to my neck. A second slower and I'd have been dead.  
  
Then I saw it. Just as he was raising his blade again. A perfect opening for an attack. Right in the kill zone. I took a deep breath.  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!"  
  
My claws sliced through the soft flesh of Hiyaku's stomach. His throat was cut as well. One of the slashes from my claws made bit into his shoulder, spraying me with a thick crimson wave of blood.  
  
Hiyaku's body had surpassed its limits. As he blinked, the cold glint faded from his eyes. He was normal.  
  
"T.....thank you..... for freeing me..... my friend....." he gasped.  
  
His friend? That surprised me, but the surprises weren't over yet.  
  
He raised his arm and took hold of my shoulder weakly. Hiyaku pulled me down next to him and placed a kiss on my forehead.  
  
"I am sorry for the pain that I have caused you," he said. "I did not hate you at any time we were together. In fact, it was the complete opposite. I only wish we could have met under different circumstances."  
  
He was fading fast. What was he trying to say?  
  
"Take care of that girl. I believe her feelings for you go much deeper that you can see," he continued. "Good - bye, Inuyasha. I..... love you,"  
  
Then he was gone. Leaving me in DEEP shock.  
  
"Inuyasha!" someone yelled.  
  
I watched silently as his body crumbled to ashes and float away on the wind. He said he LOVED me? I had to have heard wrong. No, he spoke and I heard, clear as a bell.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
I turned around to see Kagome running to me. I stood up and caught her in my arms, ignoring Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and everything else.  
  
"Are you all right? Are you hurt anymore than before? Inu-"  
  
I silenced her by pressing my lips against. She deepened the kiss, closing her eyes. We separated when we both needed to breathe. This was it. I was gonna tell her. No turning back now. Right now. Here I go.  
  
"Kagome, I don't know how you feel about me, but I love you." There, I said it. Now I just had to wait for rejection..... but it never came.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that," she replied. "Inuyasha, I love you too."  
  
"Wha—"But she silenced me with another kiss.  
  
Things were never going to be the same.  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
Author's Note: Okay that's all. I think this is the last chapter. ( I don't want it to be over yet! I was having fun messing with all the reviewers! I like thanking people. (Not flamers, though)  
  
::sobs:: I DON'T WANT IT TO BE OVER!!!!!  
  
I know that was a sucky ending, but I was crying when I finished the story. I know I didn't pay enough attention to Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara, but I didn't feel like messing with them too much.  
  
If all you reviewers want an epilogue, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Okay? I'm gonna try to start a new story to ease the pain of this one being over.  
  
Bye! Please review!  
  
~Jillian 


	10. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

DO NOT LEAVE, PLEASE!! Just hear me out! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, this is NOT a chapter. This is more like an... advertisement.  
  
I know you hate it when people do this. (I do too) But, as far as I'm concerned, Torture is over.  
  
But listen, all you Inuyasha and Kenshin fans, don't just read those kind of stories. Try to broaden your sights. (Oookay... didn't make sense to me...)  
  
I'll make you all a promise, okay? When I wrote this note, "Killer Care Bear Monkeys are Coming to Take Over! (KCBM)" had FIVE reviews, and "Arachnophobia" had ZERO (That's so sad!)  
  
Now, here's the deal: I want reviews, (and as far as I know,) you want another chapter to "Torture", right?  
  
If you read KCBM and Arachnophobia, and review, then I'll post an epilogue to Torture AND maybe get a Kenshin story posted as well.  
  
Here are the requirements:  
  
Killer Care Bear Monkeys has five reviews now. I want AT LEAST ten. More would be nice, but I'll settle.  
  
Arachnophobia has zero reviews now. 5-10 reviews would be great.  
  
If you do this, I promise I'll get that epilogue to Torture up. I already have it started but if you want it, you know what to do!  
  
Enjoy the other stories!  
  
Later! ~ Jillian 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry everyone! I couldn't help but write another chapter to this! This story's my baby! ( I was still crying when I wrote this, cuz I knew had to end it, once and for all.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Time passed, and I did eventually heal, both physically and mentally. Though I wasn't completely back to normal, I could stand to go about on my own again.  
  
Nightmares plagued me. I was afraid to go to sleep at night because of them. I cursed my weakness for at least the fiftieth time that particular evening. It was true; I DIDN'T get much sleep anymore. My skin turned pale, and more than once, Kagome said I had a haunted look in my eyes.  
  
This specific night though, I was nearly terrified. Of all nights, now was the new moon. I dreaded it since I was returned to my friends. I paranoid myself to the point where I couldn't breathe properly. It was during these times when I was glad I wasn't alone.  
  
My bones started to crack and shift. Organs moved, claws receded, fangs withdrew. I was a weak human once more. I couldn't see, hear or smell. I felt like the night closed in around me as my eyes changed. All the night sounds seemed muffled. I flat out panicked. Hiyaku's face leered at me in my mind, making me cringe. Even though it was over.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's okay. We're out in the middle of nowhere," Kagome's voice reassured me.  
  
It was true; we WERE in the middle of nowhere. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippou and Kirara had made sure to find an open field for camp, as I couldn't stand to stay in the forest even as a demon, let alone a human.  
  
She thought she was safe the last time though as well, but looked what happened.  
  
My back burned with memories and phantom pains bit at my body. Yet again, I could feel the tar running down my back. Invisible daggers stabbed at me. My eyes closed automatically, expecting a blow to land.  
  
A soft hand touched my knee, I flinched instinctively.  
  
"Inuyasha, we're all safe. Don't worry," Kagome's voice was closer to my ear so I allowed myself to relax slightly.  
  
I shoved the image out of my mind and forced myself to concentrate the passion in her voice. No matter what, Kagome's voice would always bring me back to relative sanity. No matter what my state of mind was, it always helped.  
  
The fire crackled warmly and I calmed further.  
  
'I'm okay, just human. But other than that, I'll be fine.' I thought to myself as I opened my eyes.  
  
Kagome put some Ramen on the fire, and in a few minutes, we were eating in silence. Shippou climbed into my lap and was sleeping soon after. An unusual thing for him to do, as normally I can't stand the little twerp.  
  
But, I let him sleep off his huge meal. Since I was returned from Naraku's hideout, I didn't seem to be as aggressive anymore, not even when Kouga was around.  
  
"There's two jewel shards headed this way," said Kagome, very quietly.  
  
"Oh, Kagooome!!"  
  
Speak of the devil himself......  
  
The girl sighed audibly and turned to face the whirlwind of dust that announced the wolf demon's arrival.  
  
"Kouga, not now, please!" she growled.  
  
"You're my woman, or course right now!" he replied, "I'll come see you whenever I want."  
  
I just sat there in silence, letting them talk. Kagome looked at me funny, I just shrugged, not wanting a fight.  
  
"Aww... what's wrong with you, dog-face?"  
  
I chose to ignore that comment for now.  
  
"I think that cat's got his tongue!" he chortled.  
  
I let out a remarkably human sounding growl, much like Kagome's, only deeper.  
  
"Oh, so he DOES have the guts to fight!"  
  
"Kouga! I'm warning you; NOT NOW!!" the girl yelled.  
  
Sango and Miroku shook their heads, knowing what was gonna happen next.  
  
"Kouga, go away," I finally spoke up.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll stick around for a while. See how everyone's doing."  
  
I stood up then, carefully placing Shippou on the ground without waking him up. I didn't care what happened, but I DID NOT want to deal with him right now!  
  
"LEAVE!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the field, "I'm not in a good mood, so I suggest you get the hell outta here!"  
  
The wolf demon seemed to think about my words for a minute before nodding.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave. But I'm coming back to kill you when you're at least HALF a challenge."  
  
I held my tongue, not wanting to say anything about that little dig, I just pretended I didn't notice.  
  
A little aggravated at my stoic expression, the annoying little wolf demon took off running, leaving a pair of miniature tornadoes behind him.  
  
He'd come back, that was for sure. But I'd be ready to fight. After all I was through, I wouldn't let Kouga have 'my woman'.  
  
Never.  
  
0~0~0~0~ THE END ~0~0~0~0  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, that's it. This time it's for sure! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Much love!  
  
~ Jillian 


End file.
